


woke up this morning early before my family, from this dream where she was trying to show me, how a life can move from the darkness

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Series: Batfam Whump [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, sick tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: “Dr Thompkins?” She heard the voice of the Wayne patriarch say. It turned out that he had finally arrived. “What’s going on?”“What’s going on, is that Timothy needs at least three more nebulizer treatments because Jason decided to smoke around him, again.” Leslie said, raising her voice ever so slightly. Jason had tears running down his face then, bright red and blubbering apologies.





	woke up this morning early before my family, from this dream where she was trying to show me, how a life can move from the darkness

Leslie tutted to herself, shaking her head gently as she looked at the board and noticed just which child she had been assigned. She still cursed management’s decision to assign doctor’s rooms and patients, rather than let them pick their own. Something about arrival vs discharge times. Nevertheless, she was sure the entire program model would be discarded within a month. Just like all the others. 

 

Timothy had been assigned one of the resuscitation rooms, as they were usually cleaned the quickest and held for class one patients. Timothy usually wasn’t a class one, but never below a class two. His father’s money and donations to the hospital also got him some special treatment. 

 

Timothy was leaning forward on the bed, in a modified tripod position as a resident held a mask to his face to force a breathing treatment into his lungs. His older brother, Richard, was sat by his bedside, nervously jiggling his leg as he watched his younger brother struggle. Beside him, much more calm, was Cassandra. 

 

Multiple nurses fluttered around Timothy, expertly stripping him from his pajamas and bundling him back up in a mixture of a hospital gown and heated blankets. Dick looked like he had ran out of the house within a minute, sporting bed hair, a robe, and slippers. Cassandra looked marginally better in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. She at least had tennis shoes. Leslie wouldn’t be surprised if Dick had carried Timothy the entire way at the sound of the first wheeze. 

 

Dick startled at a knock at the door, looking up at the woman entering with tired eyes. 

 

“Hi, I’m Donna, I’m here to register you guys and get all the insurance info out of the way.” She greeted, offering Dick a gentle smile. 

 

“Oh.” the young man said, “Our dad is on the way, had to get the rest of the kids up.” 

 

“That’s okay.” Donna assured him. “Has anything changed since your last visit?”

 

“Since two weeks ago?” Dick softly chuckled, “Nope.”

 

“Alright.” Donna said, “That’s all I really need.”

 

Dick let out a sigh of relief, dropping his head back into his hands. 

 

Leslie busied herself with listening to Timothy’s lungs, glad that the further down the stestocope went, the clearer the lungs sounded. To her, it sounded like a mixture of Timothy’s environmental allergies and croup. 

 

Leaning down, she sniffed the crown of his head, furious at what greeted her. 

 

She spun on her heel, trusting Dr Sterling to continue adequate care on the child. She stomped out to the waiting room, multiple coworkers jumping out of the way at the look on her face. Her eyes circled the room, until she spotted the person she was looking for. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of the nose and walked towards the teenager, jabbing a finger into his chest. 

 

“What did I tell you?” She asked firmly, glaring at him. “I gave you one rule, and what did you do?”

 

Jason stared at her with bug eyes, guilt shining on his face. Leslie knew she most likely would be written up for confronting him in front of the entire waiting room, but she was too furious to care. 

 

Jason’s bottom lip began to wobble, eyes beginning to water. At 16, he was Bruce Wayne’s second oldest. She remembered the day a panicked Bruce Wayne had brought the 7 year old into her family practice, just after signing for custody and practically hyperventilating because Jason fell and was complaining about arm pain. 

 

“Dr Thompkins?” She heard the voice of the Wayne patriarch say. It turned out that he had finally arrived. “What’s going on?”

 

“What’s going on, is that Timothy needs at least three more nebulizer treatments because Jason decided to smoke around him,  _ again _ .” Leslie said, raising her voice ever so slightly. Jason had tears running down his face then, bright red and blubbering apologies. 

 

Bruce grunted his displeasure, transferring a four year old Damian from one hip to the other. Behind him, the family Butler was holding a five year old Duke’s hand and the baby carrier in the other. Terry was still asleep, thankfully enough. 

 

Leslie turned back to the ED entrance, badging herself back, ordering steroids and to hospitalize Timothy. She was sure Bruce would take over berating Jason. 

 

…

 

Leslie had been the family doctor for the Wayne’s since Bruce was a child. She continued to treat his children even after she switched to Emergency Medicine full time. She was the one in the Trauma Bay when Timothy was rushed back after his parents died in a car crash, and he suffered a ruptured spleen. She was on call for him for 6 months after Timothy was released and sent home with Bruce, the child’s godfather. The first fever Timothy had after the surgery, led to a home visit. 

 

After a few tiresome weeks of hour long calls and entire chains of texts, Leslie had to put her foot down. She told him to bring him to the ER if he ever had a doubt and that she would streamline them back. A decision she rethought many times, but never regretted. 

 

Poor Timothy’s immune system was beyond compromised, and every worker knew him by name. And not just for being Bruce Wayne’s ward. 

 

By 5 am, Leslie had secured a room for Timothy upstairs. Pediatrics usually had openings and they never said no to her before. 

 

Jason had disappeared sometime during the night along with the butler, and had come back smelling like disinfectant and with red rimmed eyes. 

 

He had followed Leslie out when she went to grab Bruce a cup of coffee. Usually only two family members were allowed back in the room with the patient, but the Waynes never really had to follow the same rules as others. 

 

“What do you want, Jason?” She asked, pushing him a cup of coffee that he downed in a few gulps. 

 

“I don’t know how to stop.” He answered. She didn’t have to think hard on what he was referring to. “I’ve been smoking since I was 12.”

 

Leslie, against all odds, felt a bit of sympathy for him. “You gotta ask your family for help. I’m sure your father can get you any resource in the world.”

 

Jason shifted nervously, “Could he have died?”

 

“Not this time.” Leslie answered, “But he will if you continue to do this to him.”

 

Another tear tracked down Jason’s cheek and he harshly brushed it away. He looked younger in that moment, just like the scared kid that Bruce had taken in so many years before.

 

Leslie sighed, nudging her wire rimmed glasses further up her nose, “Go back to your brother, Jason, and just… do better.”

 

He nodded solemnly at her, rushing back to the room. 

 

She sighed fondly. He forgot his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just for funsies, trying to get back in the grove of writing more. 
> 
> comments make me write more
> 
> tumblr is gaysupersoldiers


End file.
